Many entities exist today whose goal is to fraudulently obtain private identification information of unsuspecting users for theft and other illicit purposes. For example, a caller imitating an authorized party may reach a user on a telephone line and attempt to trick the user into providing the unauthorized caller private identification information such as an account number, social security number, and the like. Once the identification information is obtained, the unauthorized caller may utilize the private information to access the unsuspecting user's financial accounts to steal funds, perform unauthorized activity, and the like.
To combat these fraud attempts, many users are educated to be very cautious about providing private identification information, but fraudulent callers pretending to be an authorized agent are still sometimes successful in tricking the user and obtaining the information.